In today's digital world there are many different mobile content devices such as laptops, ultra books, tablet computers, and smart phones which are used every day to present information to others. Usually presenters will bring their own device to a presentation and then have to connect it to a larger monitor or projection screen before they begin their presentation. Each mobile content device requires the use of a different adapter to connect the device to the larger monitor or screen. These adapters are small, and they tend to be easily misplaced, lost or stolen.
Thus, there is a need to keep a multitude of different adapters secure and on hand at the point of a presentation. One attempted solution to this problem is the use of what is known as a “Hydra Cable System.” A Hydra Cable System is a system which employs a cable having multiple adapter ends attached at the end of the cable. The multiple adapter ends of the cable are configured to have a single output and therefore the user must push a button on the cable to determine and select which input is active. However, this cable has the same issues as individual adapters in that it is easily misplaced, lost or stolen. Thus, the need exists for a means of securing digital adapters at the location of a presentation while also providing convenient access for the user to the digital adapters.